


Good Morning Violence

by cqndyy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Luce trickery moments, aria is an attack dog sometimes, fon is so tired, he also really wants to go back to sleep, luce likes messing with him, they r silly with each other because they trust each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqndyy/pseuds/cqndyy
Summary: Chaotic mornings, multiple kisses, and a fun-sized surprise.
Relationships: Fon/Luce (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Good Morning Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/gifts).



"Fon." Luce mumbled, lightly tapping on his shoulder. There was no reaction. She'd assume that he's still fast asleep if it wasn't for the fact that she already saw him being awake long before she was. The sights were kind to her sometimes. "Fon?" She repeated, making sure that her voice sounded slightly panicked. She saw him tense ever so slightly, got you. She tapped his shoulder again, faster this time, before shoving him. 

"Fon, Fon please," She pleaded, sounding frantic. "I- I think I'm-!" She doesn't even get the last word out before the man on her stomach abruptly sits up. He looks her over quickly, looking for anything outwardly wrong with her before cradling her face and staring into her eyes.

"Luce, are you-!" Something in her face must've stopped him in his tracks and as she watched the gears in his head turn, she took the time to pull her legs free from the blankets.

"Oh god," He leaned down into her, face resting in the crook of her neck and tugging her closer. "I thought you were hurt!" She laughed breathlessly, patting his arm in comfort.

"That sounds like a personal problem," She smiled knowingly, pulling away to get up and stand just out of his reach. "I just wanted you to get up." He groaned into her pillow and she giggled.

"You should know better than to pretend to be asleep, love." She sang, walking into their en suite bathroom. She could hear Fon grumble through the door and she laughed again. She brushed her teeth and hummed to herself. When she was done, she reached to open her door only for Fon to walk in and catch her in a hug.

He walked her back to the side, swaying side to side and making Luce do the same. She merely rolled her eyes and moved to his side. She leaned on his arm, silent but content as the taller man brushed his teeth as well.

The vague feeling of a hand cupping the side of her face and a faint press on her lips was the only warning she got. She looked up just in time to see Fon finish drying his face. He looked down at her before smiling softly. She smiled back.

She reached out for him and he mirrored her, leaning down for a simple, chaste kiss.

Luce just couldn't help herself, she never could, it was just the only logical reaction for her. She got on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again but for much longer. She could feel him smile into the kiss and she ended it with a giggle. She looked at him, hoping that the love she felt for him shone through.

"Oh!" Fon lifted her up, quickly kissing her again before walking them back to the bed. She wrapped her legs around him for stability and started peppering kisses all over his face.

He was laughing and she was having the time of her life. It was the perfect scene. At least until he dropped her onto the bed like a bag of bricks.

"Fon!" Luce shouted and sat up. She watched as this man, no, this spilt milk of a person laughed at her. "You're laughing? You dropped me on the bed like I'm nothing and you're laughing?" She huffed and crossed her arms. She kicked Fon's hands away with her feet as he continued to laugh.

An airy 'hello' echoed in her mind and the sound of tiny feet running followed closely. She smiled to herself before getting rid of it to continue kicking at Fon. He needed to know that she wasn't enjoying this at all!

Well, maybe a _little_.

"Luce!" Fon called, swatting at her legs. "I'm so cold! Let me back in bed." He pouted at her. She rolled her eyes,  _ someone's been taking lessons from a certain stuntman it seems. _

"You're the Arcobaleno's resident heater, hun. I don't believe you can even get cold." She stated, sticking her tongue out at him. "Besides, if you really wanted to get back in bed, you wouldn't have thrown me!"

Fon simply started to lean forward, only stopped by Luce putting her feet on his chest. She had to brace herself on her arms because Fon was putting more weight on her legs than she thought.

"Stop it Fon! You're gonna break my legs at this rate!" She caught the slight movement of the door opening and smirked before wailing. "Oh Fon how could you? My poor fragile legs! What could I ever have down to you to deserve this?"

Fon looked slightly confused, knowing that this wasn't aimed towards him. The quiet noise of tiny feet running towards him told him all he needed to know. Luce only grinned at him.

Fon stood up straight, eyes wide, before he lifted his leg up. Hanging off of it was the head Arcobaleno's one and only child, Aria. In between Luce and Fon's shocked silence, you could hear her growling. Luce snorted quickly, head turned away with a hand over her mouth. That moment was done and over with when Luce reached out for Aria, scooping her into her arms and cooing.

"Oh you're so strong Aria! You saved Mommy from that  _ evil _ man over there!" She planted a kiss on Aria's forehead and she laughed in that unhinged toddler sort of way. Luce cooed over that, thinking it's the cutest thing.

Fon was still in the same position.

**Author's Note:**

> Aria: -laughs like a demon-  
> Luce: Your laugh is so cute!!  
> Fon: are you sure.


End file.
